Pena
by karin vongola
Summary: ¿De donde habia salido toda esa verguenza si hasta ahora todo iba sobre ruedas? Oh claro.. si se trataba de cierto rubio pues... *NaruHina*


Es de Kishi.

**Pena  
**

* * *

Naruto tenía su mano apoyada en su mejilla con expresión aburrida. Ni siquiera el ramen lograba sacarlo de aquel estado de total apatía. Cero misiones para el equipo siete por aquel mes. ¡Maldita suerte! El resto de los equipos estaban allá afuera entreteniéndose con algo más que no fuese la rutinaria vida en la aldea.

Sakura se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres. ¿Y a donde iba a ir él de vacaciones si estaba solo?

Tras salir de Ichiraku procedió a entrar al primer bar que se le cruzase en frente. Tenía derecho de aprovechar la gloriosa mayoría de edad en algún momento de su tiempo libre ¿no?

Era relativamente intolerante al alcohol. Debía cuidarse de no beber demasiado, porque si no, acabaría sin un céntimo en ganma – chan y tirado en cualquier rincón de konoha con un severo dolor de cabeza, como la última vez que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de entrar a un sitio de esos y beber como si el liquido fuese agua.

Había alguien bailando sobre el escenario que se encontraba a pocos metros de su mesa. No le había prestado mayor atención, más concentrado en el hielo derritiéndose de apoco en el vaso de wisky. Cansado de la monotonía echó un vistazo, el resto de los clientes parecía embelesado con el espectáculo.

Era una chica de curvilínea figura.

La falda que tenía puesta no hacía más que acentuar su sensualidad, unido al sujetador que hacía juego con la falda, le obligaron a observarla sin poder despegar la vista.

Había algo en ella que se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no terminaba de concretar el qué.

Su largo cabello negro ondeaba con sus leves movimientos Sus caderas, su pecho y su vientre al igual que sus brazos serpenteaban al ritmo de los golpes de tambor. La chica se paseaba por toda la pista con una sensualidad desmedida.

Cuando vio sus ojos se percato de un pequeño detalle. Eran lilas. Lila… ¿de qué le sonaban?

Oh… no era… ¿o sí? Era… No podía ser. ¿Hinata?

Presto más atención a la fémina que danzaba sin detenerse. A pesar del velo que cubría casi la totalidad del rostro, a excepción de los ojos, podía afirmarlo era una Hyugga, no le cabía la menor duda, pero, ¿Por qué demonios llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de Hinata?

La chica comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro con rapidez, tal como marcaba el sonido de la flauta.

Estaba prácticamente frente a él.

Si tenía alguna mínima duda de su identidad, se había esfumado. Aquella chica era Hyugga Hinata. Reconocería sus ojos en cualquier lugar. No podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo, ya que siempre vestía ropas holgadas.

La chica conecto su mirada con él. La poca piel que podía dilucidar en su rostro se torno roja. ¡Otra vez hacían estragos esos extraños síntomas que solían atacarla repentinamente! Esperaba que no se desmayase.

La chica paseaba su vista desesperada de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien o algo.

Kiba estaba sentado a unas mesas de él, enviándole a la chica gestos para lograr que se tranquilizara. Naruto se acerco hasta él y escucho claramente cuando susurró:

-No lo eches todo a perder. ¡Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí!

El rubio miro con disimulo en busca de Shino. Se encontraba justo en las escaleras del escenario, vigilando a la ojiperla.

Sin interrumpir las cavilaciones del Inuzuka volvió a su asiento. Ya creía saber a qué se debía aquel insólito hecho. Una especie de misión, suponía.

Cuando miro a la Hyugga aun parecía algo alterada, ésta no le dirigió la vista ni una vez hasta culminar su acto, a pesar de su intento por intercambiar miradas.

No era raro que una kunoichi tuviese unas cuantas habilidades extra además de las ninja para complementar sus misiones. Eran de utilidad en ciertos casos. Lo mismo con los shinobi, debía tener ciertas destrezas mas allá de las que le competían a un ninja.

Shino se acerco a Kiba y la chica se fue a algún lugar tras el escenario.

Haciendo uso de su sigilo, se escabullo sin ser notado con el firme propósito de averiguar que se traía el equipo 8 entre manos.

Miro a Hinata aferrar su mano a su pecho. Aparentemente intentaba acompasar su respiración. No quería asustarla pero, tal vez lo hiciera. No parecía estar atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Hinata?- Pregunto lo más leve que pudo, y a pesar de ello se vino un sobresalto por parte de la chica

-¿Na... Naruto-kun?- Pregunto tras recuperar el aliento- No... sabía que estabas aquí- dijo en voz baja

Y se notaba. La había asustado en verdad.

No podía decirle que las manos le pedían a gritos tomar su cintura y darle un beso.

A pesar de estar perlada en sudor y notablemente exhausta, expedía un ligero y agradable olor que embargaba sus sentidos y amenazaba con acabar con su cordura. Quería besarla. ¡Debía hacerlo!

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo apego la chica a su cuerpo y le otorgo un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido. La chica se aferro a su cuello y él respondió haciendo más firme el abrazo, ocasionando que se apegasen aun más.

La chica exhalo un hondo suspiro en cuanto se separaron. Le miraba como si fuese lo único existente en su campo de visión. El rubio se limito a darle un beso en la frente y abrazarla tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ella se estremeció un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-Así que nuestra compañera de equipo abandona su misión y se pone a tontear con un idiota rubio- Dijo Kiba con tono de falsa molesto

-Tardabas mucho- Le acompañó Shino

Hinata se separo del contacto rápidamente, apenada.

Al parecer aun no soportaba que otros viesen sus mutuas muestras de afecto. ¡Si tenían juntos más de un año, joder!

Sonrió levemente. Incluso era gracioso saber que Hinata se apenase tan solo por un beso.

La chica se despidió con un simple adiós y la cabeza gacha.

No sería tan ilusa ¿o sí?

No dejaría que se marchara así como así. Sujeto su mano antes de que escapase, la chica volteo sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron rosa en cuanto el rubio deposito un beso en su mano, como si fuese una princesa.

Se aproximó hasta ella y besó la comisura del labio, luego se alejó un poco, como diciéndole, ya puedes irte.

La Hyugga mordió su labio, Se acerco hasta él y se alzo de puntillas otorgándole un beso en los labios, corto pero significativo.

Luego se fue corriendo con las mejillas encendidas.

Aquella novia suya no tenía remedio….

* * *

**Fin**

_¿Y qué hacía Hinata bailando tan sensualmente sobre aquel escenario?_

Tenía una misión dentro de poco. Debían infiltrarse en un bar nocturno de un poblado lejano con el proposito de capturar a un ladrón de la manera menos escandalosa posible, despues de todo, el tipo permanecía en aquel sitio ininterrumpidamente, de acuerdo a las fuentes que habían concertado la misión.

Como la chica era ella, le correspondía distraerlo mientras Kiba y Shino se ponían en posicion. ¿Y qué mejor que practicar sus habilidades y notar las reacciones del publico, que en un bar de su propia villa?

Y todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion hasta que dilucidó una cabellera rubia y miró directamente los profundos, llamativos y totalmente irresistibles ojos azules de Naruto. Falto poco para desmayarse. Y hubiese sucedido, de no ser porque evitó, a toda costa mirar sus ojos de nueva cuenta...

*/*/*/*/*

Tenia tiempo sin escribir sobre esta parejita. ¡Los adoro a los dos! Se ven tan tiernos juntos...

¡Me encanta la danza árabe! :)

Gracias por leer.

Ja nee!


End file.
